And Thus Began My Story
by TimeyWimeyGirl4
Summary: The sequel to Time Would Be Appauled. This is the beggining of the adventures of Clara, the living paradox. She must live on a desert planet for four years without her lifelong guardian, The Doctor, in order to grow with her TARDIS. There was going to be a nice plot, I had it all planned out. *ON A SAD HIATUS BECAUSE OF ABSOLUTE LACK OF REVIEWS*


**Yay! Finally got the first chapter! I'm so sorry for the wait and I have a lot of excuses which I won't write. My posts will be rather irregular. Pretty please with sugar on top reveiw!**

**Clara's POV**

"It's boring enough." I stepped out of the TARDIS and observed the inhospitable landscape of scrub brush and sand. There were a few mountains in the distance but that was it.

"Trailsan! The desert planet! Welcome to totally uninhabited wasteland!" Exclaimed The Doctor, bouncing out of the TARDIS and spinning around with his arms outstretched. "Used to be a favorite spot for nesting TARDISes. Not sure why, but we'll find out."

"Something about the air feels... wrong."Before I had finished my sentence a rabbit scurried by. "Not totally uninhabited Doctor." I said with a grin as I watched the bunny run off. I stood there for a second, thinking. I was going to be here for four years all by myself. The Doctor had said that the TARDIS needed to be with only me, since I was to pilot her. I smiled at the thought. My own TARDIS.

"Last time I left you alone-" Started The doctor.

_Flashback..._

"_Now stay right there." The Doctor slowly backed away from three year old Clara. "I'm just going to get a birthday present." Little Clara laughed and clapped her hands excitedly. "Don't wander off!" The Doctor closed the door of her room and left the TARDIS to find a birthday present for Clara. When he returned an hour later he held a small package. He walked by the kitchen on his way to Clara's room and stopped dead in his tracks. _

"_Cake!" Declared the small child sitting on the counter pointing to a huge blob of goo beside her. "Cake! Cake!" She exclaimed again. The Doctor didn't know how to react to having the kitchen turned into a construction area, so he just gave her the festively wrapped package. "TEDDY!" She yelled, hugging the stuffed bear. Teddy of the TARDIS had arrived._

_End Flashback..._

"You do know I couldn't see any of that, right?" I stated. It wasn't a question. He came out of his trance smiling.

"Don't get into any trouble." The Doctor disappeared into his TARDIS and reappeared with a large package.

"Here's your stuff," The worried Time Lord dropped the package on the ground. "And here's your TARDIS." He pulled a much smaller box out of his tweed jacket. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, four years."

"Yes, I'll be fine." He just stood there, not wanting to go. He suddenly ran into the TARDIS and then appeared holding a teddy bear and leading a white speckled horse.

"Why do you have a horse?" I was mortified that he would think I still needed a teddy bear but the horse was cool.

"His name is Arod." He handed me the reigns of the saddled up steed.

"Why do I need a horse?"

"Well he's better than walking."

"Oh." I patted Arod's neck.

"Just go!" I jumped on my adoptive dad and hugged him tightly. "See ya' later."

"Yeah." He said through tears of pride and worry. There was a long pause.

"Okay then." I nearly had to push The Doctor into his TARDIS, but eventually he got in. I watched as the person I had spent all my life with faded away. I slowly breathed out and then bent down and searched through my bag for the instructions The Doctor had made for me. I had thought it was really mother-henish at the time but now I was grateful for them because I had no idea what to to. Finding them, I read the first line. "Find shelter" was scrawled across the page. Okay, easy enough. Not. All I could see was sand, cacti and the distant mountains, so I started a slow ride towards the only things that were not sand or dry plants-the mountains. It took about three days to get to the foot of the first mountain, but The Doc had packed lots of supplies so we were fine. We had to stop many times for rest but we finally made it to a large, dark cave.

"This is nice enough, eh Arod?" Somehow I felt he agreed. The cave stretched back about thirty feet and it was about twenty feet wide when I walked in, how ever the entrance was about ten feet wide. There wasn't much inside except for mud and rocks, but luckily The Doc had given me a bag equipped with Time Lord technology, so I had a lot of stuff to make it homey with. I took my bag off of Arod's back and set it on the ground. It was as if I had stolen Mary Poppins's carpet bag. First came a broom which I used to thoroughly sweep out my new residence. After that came a heavy duty Shop-Vac with which I sucked the whole place squeaky clean. The third time I reached into the bag out came a big, rolled up carpet that I unrolled and spread across the floor after a few attempts. Next was an Big, heavy, metal hatstand. That's weird, I don't wear hats. But I set it by the entrance anyway, with much dragging and scraping. After that a battery powered lamp came, which I set by the wall and turned on. The cave lit up with a warm light. When I reached in next I couldn't pull out whatever it was because it was very heavy. I tried over and over again to pull it out but it wouldn't budge. So I finally tied the rope which I had in my saddle bag to the thing and tied the other end to to Arod's saddle.

"Come on Arod, pull!" I urged the horse on as the object, which soon could be recognized as a couch, was slowly pulled from the bag. Upon further inspection I learned that it was a sleeper sofa, therefore I could be promised many uncomfortable nights. Once it was all the way out, I gradually hauled it over to the wall.

"Okay, glad that's over with." I announced to myself. The last item I retrieved was a small table, although it definitely wasn't the only thing left in the bag. I thought about getting the rest out but it really didn't seem necessary.

"Now, finally to the point." I took out the small box which held my future. It was a goldish color, and had many small markings on it. The markings were Galifreyen, which I could read (The Doctor had been teaching me). When I opened it a thin warm glow splashed onto my face as I stared into it. The substance was indescribably strange. I set the open box on the table and went to Arod.

"Hey there ol' boy." I fastened his halter to the hat stand, because what else is there to tie a horse to? For the first time in forever I took out my list. The Doctor had written only one more entry. "I don't know what to say next so... stay safe. I mean it." Was all he had written.

"Well what do I do now?" I asked the ceiling. Unfortunately it didn't respond. I went back to the little box and picked it up. It seemed to grow colder when I touched it. I set it back down. The glow became warmer. I picked it back up. It grew colder. "You know what, I don't think you like me! Hmph." I set the box back down and closed the lid. My own TARDIS didn't like me!

**EDIT: If I don't get any reviews within the next month I'm not continuing this. Please tell me not to because otherwise I will. **


End file.
